This invention pertains generally to power tools and more particularly to an improved cutting tool such as a tile saw and methods for adjusting and operating the cutting tool.
Portable power saws such as tile saws are frequently used by craftspeople to cut building materials such as tiles and stone into different shapes and sizes for various applications. For example, craftspeople working on construction and remodeling projects often use tile saws to cut tiles and stone for floors, walls, countertops, and fireplaces. Because on-site tile cutting saves time and money as compared with off-site cutting, many tile saws are portable so that craftspeople can use them at the work site.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a portable tile saw 20, which includes a frame 22, tile-tray guide rails 24, a tile-cutting tray 26, a coolant pan 28, a cutting-tool mounting structure 30 including an arm 32, a saw motor 34, and saw blade 36. Because tiles are typically made from ceramic or stone, the saw blade 36 is often diamond tipped. The tile saw 20 is shown cutting a tile 38.
Unfortunately, a craftsperson (not shown) may have to repair or discard the tile saw 20 if damage to the structure 30, arm 32, or other component of the saw 20 causes the saw 36 to have an undesirable cutting angle. For example, improperly manufacturing or dropping the saw 20 may bend the structure 30, arm 32, or other component and this bend may move the blade 36 out of alignment. Typically, the craftsperson cannot realign the blade 36 without replacing the damaged component. Such component replacement is often expensive due not only to the cost of the part, but also to the xe2x80x9cdown timexe2x80x9d during which the craftsperson cannot use the saw 20 while he awaits delivery of the replacement component. Moreover, in cases of severe damage, the saw 20 may be unrepairable and must be discarded and completely replaced.
In one aspect of the invention, a cutting-tool base includes a motor mount and a rotatable blade mount that is attachable to the motor mount.
Such a base typically allows one to realign a blade, such as a tile-saw blade, without costly repair or replacement of the tile saw.